Safe With You
by Rohan's Doctor
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots, mainly Dramione, but I am taking requests all are K-T. Read, Review enjoy!
1. 6 Feet Under

A/N These are all going to be one-shots. Various points of view, comment with your favorite pairing, and I'll write one for you. I will be doing mainly Dramione, but I might throw in some other pairings.

Disclaimer- If I had written HP, there would be Dramione.

**6 Feet Under-**

Rating: T

Characters: Draco M. and Hermione G. (and Romione at the beginning)

Summary: Hermione died tragically in the final battle, but her spirit still inhabits earth. A/U

Warnings: Character Death

Genre: Tragedy, Romance

Written For: ME!

I saw Harry flip out of Hagrid's arms and start sprinting away. My heart lifted…He was alive! Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Bellatrix, shrieking with rage, turn her wand toward me. Before I could defend myself, I saw a bright green flash of light, then all went black.

_As started running away, I noticed something. My body felt…lighter. I felt…disconnected. I turned around slowly, and screamed, as I saw my body, laying on the ground, my eyes open, blank, no emotion on my face. I saw Ron, in a fierce duel with Bellatrix, a tear running down his cheek. I tried to go to him, to comfort him, to tell him I was here, but I couldn't go to him, I felt drawn somewhere else. My spirit was pulled to the edge of the forest, where I was still in sight of my body. I saw someone there, sitting down, his back against a tree. I was behind him. I walked lightly over to him, forgetting that I wasn't alive anymore. His head was resting in his hands. I would recognize him anywhere, though. Malfoy. He lifted his head, to rest it on the tree. _

"_Thanks, Aunt Bella." Heard him mutter. "The only girl I've ever had feelings for, and you…you...kill her." He said, choking on his words at the end. I saw a tear glisten at the corner of his eye, before falling down his cheek. He brushed it away angrily. "great." He said, angrily, "I'm crying over Granger. Of all people, why did it have to be Granger?" my jaw dropped as he said this, surprised at the confession. I stumble gracefully (A/N try figuring that one out!) back to the battlefield, where Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys are huddled around my body, crying. A tear slips down my face as I see the affection they had for me._

_*flash forward*_

_I walked with Harry and Ron, as they took their seats at the front. I looked back at the rows of people that were sitting down. All of them were very familiar. They were here for my burial. I saw a figure slip in, unnoticed by anyone else, and stand in the back corner, trying to stay inconspicuous. He stayed there for the duration of the service, waiting, waiting until the very last person had gone out of sight, before coming up to the new earth, laying a lily by the headstone. _

"_Granger," He said quietly, "You are the only girl that has ever caught my attention. I don't even know why, or how, but you did. I- I just wish…" he said, a pained expression on his face, "That…I could've told you before….or that you would have known…I wish that it hadn't been Bella who- who- killed you. I wish I wasn't related to her. Okay, I'm rambling." He said, taking a deep breath. "I wish…I had a chance to start over. Because, Granger, "Draco Malfoy said, his voice cracking, "I think I love you"_


	2. Introductions

A/N _**I NEED A BETA. PM ME. NOW. SOMEONE. PLEASE.**_

Title: Introductions

Genre: Humor

Rating: K+

Characters: Draco M. And Hermione G.

Summary: Harry and Ron are introduced to Hermione's husband

Hermione POV

As I was putting the finishing touch on the walls in the new nursery, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly wiped the paint off my hands, and called to Draco, "I'll get the door!" As I hurried down the stairs, I saw a glimpse of who was standing outside my door. I flung open the door and tackled my two best friends, Harry and Ron. "ohmygod! I missed you guys so much! How was America?" They had just gotten back from a two year Auror training camp in America. We had kind of lost touch, as there wasn't much time for writing letters during the training. "It was great!" they said together, as I gestured them inside. I showed them to the sofa, and got them something to drink. We sat there, exchanging stories that we hadn't had the chance to tell over owl post. Suddenly, Harry

stood up, wand out, pointed behind me. I spun around, starting to draw my wand, thinking that there was some threat, until I saw that it was just Draco. Then I remembered...they didn't know. Draco started laughing at my deer-in-headlights expression, until I sent him a subtle glare. Harry spoke up "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" an icy edge to his voice.

"Honey?" Draco started, looking into my eyes. "There's a Weasel and scarf ace in our house. Care to explain?" they both blanched as he said 'our house'. Then they processed it. The house. The rings. The slight bulge in my stomach.

"Oh. My. God. Hermione. You married him?" Harry said, his wand falling to his side. Ron gaped open-mouthed as Draco wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Uhh...yeah..." I said, awkwardly, feeling self-conscious in front of them. "Guys…meet Draco."

A/N Siriusly guys! I need a Beta!

~Dobz


	3. His Eyes

A/N Next Installment! Thank You to me Beta, Her-My-Oh-Knee

I got this Idea from someone Else, just from the title. So the title came from someone else, and HP is not mine. Well, the HP laptop I'm writing this on is…..

His Eyes

Hermione POV

I clutched my books to my chest as I pushed open the library door after a long day of studying. As I did so, I was looking down, watching my own feet, and didn't see him until he was right in front of me. I gasped and looked up as his arm shot out to catch the closing door. My eyes connected with his beautiful grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. He nodded, holding my gaze, and slipped past me into the library. When I went to sleep that night, my dreams were filled with strange silvery swirls. The same color as His Eyes.


End file.
